


For the perfect match made in hell

by ortced



Category: poop - Fandom
Genre: Based on real story, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Diggy, Diggy is real, Donald is a horny slut, F/F, F/M, For the match made in hell, Gen, Iggy is so daddy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, This is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortced/pseuds/ortced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Trump x Iggy is real. Ship this with me. There ship is called Diggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the perfect match made in hell

"Daddy~" Donald mewled. 

"What do you want bitch" Iggy said handsomely. 

"I want your fat cock in me" Donald rolled over on his stomach signaling to Daddy Iggy to fuck him.

Iggy giggled. 

"Your such a slut for Daddy's cock aren't you?" 

Donald blushed adorably. 

"Fuck me Daddy hurry" 

"You cut bitch okay" 

Daddy Iggy fucked Donald good that day. A few weeks later Donald got pregnant so Iggy married the bitch and they lived happily ever.


End file.
